<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不是情人 08 by SapphireLouvre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524123">不是情人 08</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre'>SapphireLouvre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不是情人 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“捡那个木材”<br/>“可以融合成武器”</p><p>“咱们再往前走点，有个洞穴”</p><p>客厅正中央文星伊和秀静有说有笑地联机玩游戏，金容仙在玄关处换鞋，还是丁辉人走过去摘掉耳机提醒的她：</p><p>“容仙姐来了”</p><p>文星伊显然对这套说辞免疫了，而且她现在还对金容仙有点生气。<br/>队友非常爱用她姐姐做挡箭牌来决定下班时间，比如拍mv顺序、化妆顺序……</p><p>“跟我没关系”<br/>“别挡着电视”</p><p>下一秒她改了口，按了游戏暂停，</p><p>“姐姐……”<br/>“你怎么来了…”</p><p>金容仙带着笑容，先跟秀静打了声招呼，随后坐在二人中间：“在家无聊，来找你玩游戏”</p><p>这是出道后她第一次来她们宿舍。文星伊显然有些意外，</p><p>“明天不是还要拍戏吗..”</p><p>金容仙不带好气儿地说道：</p><p>“调到了下午”<br/>“那你们不是还要早起打歌？”</p><p>“呃..”</p><p>秀静比金容仙大一岁，她向后仰了仰头朝文说：</p><p>“我们带你姐一起玩吧”</p><p>金神情微妙，突然覆上文星伊的手，带着梨涡说道</p><p>“你教我玩好不好”<br/>“像在家那样”</p><p>这句话听起来好像经常玩的样子，其实她们也就在家玩过一次，金觉得无聊就躺在她腿上看她玩，不知不觉中睡着了还被妹妹抱去床上。</p><p>“啊…好……”</p><p>为了方便接触手柄，文星伊攀着腿从后面圈住金容仙，双手覆叠在一起，低声轻语地教她怎么操控人物，<br/>“按这个是跳…走…捡东西…”</p><p>金容仙一个字都不想听，只顾着懒懒地靠在她身上，感受手背上传来的温热。</p><p>丁辉人和安惠真在旁边感慨别人的姐妹情，随后进房间互相嫌弃地看了对方一眼。</p><p>玩了十分钟后，“实权”都交到了文星伊手上，她倒是和秀静一言一语地搭上话了。</p><p>金容仙打了个哈欠，抬手摸了摸文星伊的脸颊说道：“有点困了”，<br/>又转头对秀静说：“我们下次再玩吧。”</p><p>不知道是不是因为影后身上的某种气场，尽管都和金容仙认识挺久的了，大家都还是有点怕她。</p><p>金容仙跟着回了文星伊的房间，这里比练习生时期住的宿舍大多了，但与她家环境相比还是差了甚远，文星伊在衣柜里找着睡衣问她：</p><p>“我要洗澡了”</p><p>金容仙坐在床边看她，</p><p>“嗯”</p><p>“那你什么时候回去”</p><p>“你觉得我大晚上过来就是为了和你玩十分钟游戏吗”</p><p>文星伊愣了愣，在衣柜里找了第二套睡衣给她，</p><p>“知道了”<br/>“那我先去洗澡”</p><p>金容仙指着文星伊身上穿的这件白色T恤说，</p><p>“我想穿这个”</p><p>“这个？”</p><p>“嗯，你直播的时候穿的”</p><p>“你看直播了”<br/>“在家看的？”</p><p>“不然呢”</p><p> </p><p>文星伊打开花洒，却抱着腿坐在马桶盖上发呆，水流顺着氤氲打在浴室里的声音如一张大网将她牢牢罩住，</p><p>目前为止她猜不透金容仙想留这过夜的目的，<br/>可能是想拉近我和他的距离？那个她喜欢的人？</p><p>———咚咚咚</p><p>金容仙在外面说道：“你忘拿浴巾了”</p><p>“啊，等一下”</p><p>文星伊有些慌张地脱下衣服，伸了半条胳膊在外面，没想到金容仙拿着浴巾一把将门推开，以最快的速度将门反锁。</p><p>她只得后退了些，匆忙地捂住上半身，<br/>“金容仙”<br/>“我在洗澡！”</p><p>金容仙的表情带了丝气恼，她是没穿衣服进来的，她自顾自地摸着文的头发，手在颈后捏弄了两下，将她逼到洗手池边，那丝突如其来的凉意让她略微抖缩，背对着镜子里的她不得不更贴近金容仙一些，</p><p>“洗澡头发为什么是干的”</p><p>又拉开她垂在跨间的短裤松紧带，手指塞进胯骨两侧，摸了一圈她的腰，文星伊显然对这么亲密的肢体接触有些不习惯，她不是小孩子了，姐姐像在给她做体检一般，</p><p>没给她任何质问的机会，短裤被她褪到地上，文的下半身只剩毫无掩盖的内裤。</p><p>“洗澡不脱裤子吗”</p><p>她可以对她发脾气，生气，哪怕没有缘由。</p><p>但她最讨厌文将她晾在一旁置之不理，和别人玩暧昧，更不允许骗她，</p><p>“为什么又对我说谎”</p><p>“我…等会就……”</p><p>热蒸汽愈发愈将整个浴室填满，姐姐的双眸里激起叠叠水雾。</p><p>将手覆在文腰窝后，她将胸部彻底贴了上去，又顺着妹妹的脊背轻轻向上撩拨，直到指尖碰到另一丝冰凉。<br/>雾蒙蒙的镜子此时失去了照射的意义，二人赤裸着身躯紧紧凑在一起，黑色内衣只化成一条模糊的光影。</p><p>她手指熟练地勾紧两排扣子，下一秒就能从指尖挣脱，</p><p>“这个也不脱吗”</p><p>和眼神柔媚的姐姐目光相遇，文星伊的脸颊募然绯红，羞耻于即将被姐姐看光的一目了然。</p><p>它牢牢地将自己的血液变浑浊，血液的涌动减少了，只剩心脏在隐秘运作的声音，</p><p>“姐姐…”</p><p>这里太闷热了，她唯一想到的就是后退，可是她甘愿顺从姐姐的意愿……</p><p>姐姐身上的香味同样藏封在她身上，滕脱迷离的潮湿感沿着肌理将幻觉占据，她想让姐姐帮她脱，</p><p>“好…”</p><p>里面的丰满霎时被松解，两片布瓣顺着乳房的轮廓弹了上去，熟透了的果实离蒂多汁，姐姐和她的乳尖相互对贴在一起，</p><p>“我们…一起洗好不好…”</p><p> </p><p>温热的水流从头顶浇下，姐姐用手掌将文星伊的耳廓掩住，捕捉每一个微表情。<br/>她一直挂念着文在直播时和别人说的那句话，她说和别人过一日三餐的生活。</p><p>那怎么可以。她要和她在一起过一辈子。</p><p>那是从小就跟着她，只属于她的妹妹。</p><p>水势顺着指缝流走，金红着眼眶略微扬起头看着文的眼睛，</p><p>“你要和别人生活吗，以后”</p><p>噙在眼角旁的那滴，是姐姐的眼泪吗，文留意着金容仙撬齿时露出的舌尖，和声带的振动连结在一起，感受着她说的话，大概意思是不是.. 我们以后一起生活。</p><p>“不…我只想和姐姐生活…”</p><p>金捧起文的脸，用大拇指轻轻擦她的唇角，文向她手掌里的弧度偏了偏，<br/>姐姐对她的样子好温柔，仿佛这世界欠她的温柔都由姐姐来给她。</p><p>就算金有喜欢的人，一隙之地为她保留也足够了。文星伊稍稍弯起的眉头带了点歉意，</p><p>“怎么了”</p><p>金容仙挽着她的脖子，轻轻的摩擦让胸部上粉嫩的生朵变得逐渐立体起来，</p><p>“可是星和别人用了同一双筷子”<br/>“我们的生活里参了别人”</p><p>将近二十年来只有她和姐姐的生活吗…文星伊嘴唇微微动了动，有种想辩解什么的欲望在喉间滚动，</p><p>“我没…想……”</p><p>她不允许妹妹心里有别人，哪怕是做戏，在她眼里都是逼真刺眼的。</p><p>她要将她带回现实里，一个同岸上只能有她相陪。</p><p>金将她垂在两侧的双手主动揽过放在自己臀上，主动带着揉捏了两下，</p><p>“哪个更好摸？”<br/>“秀静的腰和姐姐的这里”</p><p>这里光滑又灼热，想一直贪恋地覆在上面，她觊觎姐姐的身子，在家光着腿看剧本时，沿着一丝不挂的后背拉礼服时，让自己帮她涂身体乳时……太多太多了，</p><p>“姐姐的…”</p><p>金容仙又直接踮脚亲了上去，点了点自己的嘴唇，</p><p>“哪个更甜呢”</p><p>双唇触碰那瞬间，文星伊的肩膀猛地颤了颤，她可以做没有任何犹豫的选择，只要选项里有姐姐，</p><p>“姐姐的…”</p><p>我想你应该知道，我是最喜欢你的了。金容仙心里这样说。</p><p>床上接吻的两个女人相拥在一起，纠缠的肉体变成一副秽淫画作，愈发修红的身体将道德感抛之脑后，</p><p>她们身体内流淌着相同的血液，这种意识芥蒂于幻想与潜意识中，用作驱动性欲望的诱惑。</p><p>她们相爱着彼此。</p><p>文的双臂紧紧拥着在她身上纤瘦起伏的后背，唇边的热吻从来没断过，</p><p>黏稠的液体不断从腿缝间淌下，她们是清醒的，床单上的湿润是真的，对视间滋生的暧昧也是真的。</p><p>可她们今天做的只有接吻。</p><p>那不敢言说的按捺将克制和上瘾逐渐放大，因为两年前的第一次做爱，金容仙知道后果是什么，</p><p>是自己无声的疏远，难以抵抗的想念，令人恐慌的情愫。</p><p>银幕上万众瞩目的你，现实里家喻户晓的你，睡觉时会轻喃文星伊怕我离开你的你，从小把好吃的先留给我吃的你，无论你是谁，只有我们知道。</p><p>你的手给我牵，我们一起入眠。<br/>文星伊是这样想的。</p><p>她们谁都没有先戳破这层泡沫，为什么金要吻她，文全当是姐姐在逃避现实，她不会说的，她喜欢她，她还当她在喜欢他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>